Electromechanically active devices may be used in a variety of applications. For example, electromechanically active devices may be used in transducers, sensors, and actuators. Electromechanically active devices may be made from various materials that may be bonded together and may also include various electrical connections, forming a laminate material. Bonding techniques may result in depoling an active component of the laminate material due to high temperatures, large mechanical strains, or large electric fields used during bonding, requiring that the active component be repoled to allow an electromechanically active device made from the laminate material to function properly.